Maris: Jack's back
by FishAndMenCanLiveTogether
Summary: Maris and her friends are back at Hogwarts. Her brother Kenley is starting this year but not everything goes to plan. In London, a series of murders have been committed. What is the link between Kenley and the London Ripper?


**This is my new story! The beginning doesn't make much sense at first but it will in later chapters. Sorry it is a very short chapter. I promise the others will be longer!**

**Well an outline of the story is that Maris and her friends are back at Hogwarts. Her brother Kenley is starting this year but not everything goes to plan. In London, a series of murders have been committed. What is the link between Kenley and the London Ripper?**

**Thanks Gracie for helping me with the first chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**I want doesn't get!**

_He walked through London like he had done nothing wrong. He smiled at people as they walked past him and even gave a beggar a pound. He paced through the streets till he came to the bottom of Notting Hill. A screech of police sirens faded into the distance. Strolling along the street he stopped outside a big Victorian house. He took out a key and entered. He sauntered into the kitchen and took his coat off. The briefcase that he was carrying was now on the kitchen counter. He opened it and produced a rather large, bloody knife. He put it into the sink and turned the tap. The water ran the off the blade taking the blood clean off it. He dried the knife and placed it into a sink. He went into the living room and turned on the TV. "A woman has just been found dead in an alleyway in the West-End. She was lying on the floor with her body organs beside her. This murder is identical to the other 4 killings this week. The police have said we have a modern day Jack the Ripper loose on our streets..." He turned the telly off. "Jack's back."_

_-_

Maris woke up early on Monday morning. She was entering her 6th year of Hogwarts and couldn't wait to get on the train and see all her friends. 2 hours later her and her brothers were ready to get to the station. Maris her twin brother Caleb, Race and Kenley jumped into the car ready and raring to go.

"Hurry up mum! I promised to meet Ginny and Vito at the station in ten minutes!" Maris shouted.

"Yeah mum! Hurry up!" Race yelled. As if on queue, Rea in her arms, Grace came rushing out of the house.

"Ok I am here. Race darling, you will have to have Rea on your lap. Everyone strapped in? Good." And with that they were off.

-

"Right now you've got everything? Maris make sure Caleb doesn't get into any more fights with Draco. And do look after Kenley." She turned to him. "Now this is your first year and I want you to enjoy yourself. You brothers and sister will look after you. And if you need anything go to them ok? Good now give me and your little sister a kiss and get on the train." They all did as she said and boarded the train.

They walked for ages till they found an empty compartment.

"At last. Now Kenley, you can let go of my hand now. You stay here with Caleb and Race, I am gonna go find Ginny and Vito," Maris said comfortingly to Kenley.

"Mads will be here in a minute. And so will Knars," Caleb told him. Maris left and closed the door. She was half way down the second carriage when a voice came from behind her.

"So. Looks like the Bonatti family have a new member at Hogwarts. Nearly as big as the Weasel family now." She turned to find Malfoy.

"What do you want ferret?" She hissed. He smiled and moved towards her.

"Oh you know what I want Bonatti." He smirked. She smiled sweetly and whispered in his ear.

"Well your not gonna get it!" And with that her knee whacked him in the balls. She walked off leaving him to catch his breath.

"I will get what I want Bonatti! I always get what I want!" He shouted to her. Maris knew what compartment Ginny and Vito would be in.

"1,2,3,4,5. Here we are," she whispered to herself. She slid open the door and poked her head in. Ginny and Vito were sitting there with Harry, Ron, Colin, Lee, Dean and Seamus. "Missing someone?" They all turned their heads to the door.

"Maris!" Ginny jumped from her seat and gave her a big hug. "There's not much room but I am sure we can make space." Maris sat in between Lee and Harry.

"So where's Hermione? It isn't like her to miss the train journey," She asked.

"She is in hospital getting her tonsils out. I thought she told you about that during the holidays?" Harry stated.

"Oh yeah. She said she will be back a couple of days after we start." Maris remembered. They all sat there talking for a while till the doors slid open. There stood Malfoy, Flint and Zabini.

"What do you lot want?" Harry snarled. Draco smirked and pushed him aside.

"I want to talk with Bonatti." All eyes fell on Maris.

"Well why would I want to talk to a ferret like you?"

"Because I want to finish off the conversation we had in the corridor."

"I want doesn't get." And she slammed the door in his face. Everyone was still looking at her. "What?!"

"What, what? Draco wanted something and we want to know!" Dean exclaimed. Everyone had known for a long time that he fancied Maris and was jealous of anyone talking to her.

"He just wanted to make fun of my brother who is starting this year." She lied. Vito gave her an _I don't believe you but I will_ look. For the rest of the journey they all sat in an awkward silence.

-

Everyone proceeded into the great hall. Maris hugged Kenley and she went and sat at the Gryfindor table. She sat next to Vito and Seamus. They all turned and faced the sorting hat. The hat went on and on with its introduction. The first years all looked terrified. Kenley kept looking over to Maris with a worried look on his face. She gave him comforting smiles and he turned away. The sorting hat had finished and it was now time to begin sorting.

"Adrana, Joe... Hufflepuff!" There was a big cheer as the boy went and joined his fellow housemates. "Bonatti, Kenley." Kenley walked up nervously and sat on the stall. "Another Bonatti. Right. Gryf... No. Wait." Maris looked at her brothers. They all looked as confused as she was. "I think you would do better in..."

* * *

**Find out in the next chapter! Please review! Helpful criticism please!**


End file.
